


Dressing the Part

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Future Fic, M/M, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Remember that Season 2 episode where Stiles was outside Jungle and his father said he couldn't be gay because of how he dressed?So maybe he really was trying to come out to his father. And Peter's helpful.





	Dressing the Part

Okay, well that’s that, isn’t it?

He tested the water and the water’s pretty rough. It wasn’t really coming out to his father, if he was going to do that, he’d tell him he’s bi and explain a bit more. Probably instigate a serious conversation over morning coffee before his father goes to work – which is good timing, because it automatically has an end point when his dad needs to leave.

But this conversation, a few sentences outside a club, certainly felt like being shut down. Which, understandable in a way. He’s not exactly been the easiest kid to raise, between his ADHD and things with school and not doing well with making friends. And his dad’s the sheriff and he doesn’t need this extra thing when the good citizens of Beacon Hills go to the polls. Because, yeah, this is California, but it’s not San Francisco or Los Angeles, it’s this little dinky town in the middle of nowhere, a place where there’s always way too many signs for republicans come election time.

It becomes something else he’ll keep hidden, something else he can bury for now. So he continues on as normal, if you consider normal includes werewolves and banshees and too many near-death experiences to count. Normal means continuing to pretend to be straight.

 

College is a revelation and everything he hoped for. No one knows his past, his father isn’t the sheriff here and he’s not the only one chomping down Adderall. Surprisingly enough, his years of running for his life has given him a lot of lean muscles and people seem to appreciate it, along with his messy hair and the new glasses he needs to wear as he studies until the early hours of the morning.

He dates. He dates men and women. He sleeps with some and not others and he sleeps with some he doesn’t date. Other students, people he’s met at parties or bars and the occasional teacher.

And he’s seen enough men in bars wearing jeans and plaid shirts to know his style isn’t completely outrageous for men seeking men. Granted, those guys are usually muscled, bearded bears, but plaid shirts over a tee. He no longer feels like a total freak.

In his second year he has an actual boyfriend, Jonathon. It’s only for three months, but it’s a real relationship, with dating and sex and spending hours together. He likes it; it’s the new normal.

 

When he decides it’s time to tell his friends he’s a bit nervous in case they react like his dad.

Scott cries out, “Dude! We can still be friends, right? You’re not breaking up with me?”

Allison shakes her head and pulls both men into a hug. “Scott, don’t be silly,” she whispers. To Stiles she says, “Thank you for telling us and for trusting us. You know we love you, don’t you?”

Stiles kisses them both on their cheeks and breaths a little easier.

 

Lydia just says, “Well it’s about time you said something, Stiles. You weren’t very good at pretending to be straight when you were obviously dating Jonathon.” She kisses his forehead and says, “Now I can fix you up with both women friends and men friends. After you get a hair cut.”

 

“Was this supposed to be a secret?” Jackson asks, as douchey as ever. “Maybe now you’ll leave my girlfriend alone?”

“I’ll leave Lydia alone because I respect her, not you. And I’m bi, not gay, so if she comes to her senses and breaks up with you…”

“She still won’t date you,” Jackson responds. “But hey, I have to admire your persistence, even though I worry about how far you’ve strayed from reality.”

 

The second and possibly greater revelation is Peter Hale. Yes, Derek’s uncle, almost twenty-years older, brought back from the dead, werewolf Peter Hale. Stiles always knew he was attractive, it’s not a surprise. First, he’s a Hale and apparently that family has amazing genes. Second, have you seen the neck? Or the shoulders? Biceps? Blue eyes? You get the idea. Stiles wasn’t blind in high school, but ~~if~~ when he had fantasies about hot guys, he at least tried to keep it semi-real.

It’s the second year of college and Stiles is back in town for the winter break. There’s a New Year’s Eve party at the rebuilt Hale house with pack and friends and now some people he doesn’t know because he’s been gone. But that’s good, new people to deal with the hell hole he left behind, good luck to you.

At midnight he’s out on the back porch with Peter, getting some fresh air after leaving the crowded house and somehow they end up kissing. At first, just a peck at midnight and then more. Stiles grins, forehead pressed against Peter’s and whispers, “That’s different.”

“Not good? Let me try again.” And Peter kisses him some more and then they’re pressed against each other and damn, this is probably one of the reasons he likes men.

Until Derek comes outside, looks at them and says, “Really, Peter? Stiles, what are you…” He sighs and goes back into the house, muttering like the Grinch he is.

 

Stiles thought a little bit of necking and a nice memory.

Stiles thought one night in Peter’s bed, leave before dawn and a real nice memory.

Stiles thought just one night and one day because he couldn’t possibly hold the wolf’s attention.

 

Stiles and Peter quickly became StilesandPeter and somehow, for some reason, Peter thinks he’s worth the time and expense to fly out to see him at least every month. Sometimes they meet in the middle for a weekend in Chicago or New Orleans or once in Aspen for skiing.

Of course they go back to Beacon Hills, after all, Stiles’ Dad still lives there. The pack knows about them and after some grumbling and more than one “Stiles, are you sure?” conversations, they’ve learned to deal with it. More than that, they can see Stiles is actually happy.

The only one who doesn’t know is his Dad. Stiles still has that memory from high school of maybe-sorta telling his Dad he’s not completely straight and how well that went. Sometime in the future he might try again, but now things are good and he’s happy. It’s taken a while, but he’s finally learned not to rock the boat.

Happy to be in his kitchen, pants around his ankles and Peter between his legs giving him one of those blow jobs that leave his knees rubbery. Stiles was supposed to be making dinner, including an actual fruit cobbler that his Dad’s allowed to eat (in moderation). But this is worth a break. So worth a break.

However, he was not expecting his Dad to saunter into the kitchen, take one look and say, “I’m gone.”

He feels Peter chuckle around him and he’ll forever think of this as a panic-orgasm. Huh, who knew he could do that.

When his motor functions are back, Stiles tugs up his pants and looks around Peter into the living room. “Oh my god oh my god oh my god, I am never going to be able to look at my father again.”

Peter cocks an eyebrow, wipes his mouth off with his arm and says, “Think of how your father feels about his kitchen.”

“Where is he, did he leave?” Stiles asks, tucking himself in and zipping his pants.

“He’s on the front porch,” Peter says, after listening for a second.

Stiles look at him, narrowing his eyes. “You knew he was here, didn’t you? You could hear him, you prick.”

“You need to talk to your father. You weren’t volunteering to do it, so I pushed it a bit,” Peter says, shrugging.

“I’m… I’m not ready,” Stiles stammers. “What if… what if he hates me?”

Sighing, Peter wraps his arms around Stiles until he stops wiggling. “He won’t hate you, moron, he loves you.”

“I guess I can’t say what if he doesn’t believe me, because…”

“I solved that concern. Seeing is believing,” Peter says, and Stiles can feel the wolf’s smug smile against his neck. “Now, get out there and talk with your father and make him listen to you. The way your daddy listens to you.”

Stiles pushes away, shaking his head. “Oh my god, you’re horrible. You’re a horrible person.”

“I love you too, darling.”

 


End file.
